Hollow
by Black-heart-of-Rose
Summary: Ludwig had always thought of his brother as hollow... Until his mask slipped. AustriaxPrussia YAOI-now with tame-ish smut.
1. Awful

Awful

"Hello, Ludwig. I believe I have something of yours." The Russian urged a weak, corpse-like figure out in front of him as he smiled far too widely, looking quite dangerous. He explained, "I would keep him, but he's grown useless and I no longer want him." The albino opened his mouth in an effort to rebut his captor's bitter insults, but found himself slipping from consciousness at even that simple act. With eyes fluttering closed, he fell like a broken puppet to the earth.

No one, not even his brother, bothered to catch him.

In the ex-country's fevered mind, nightmarish scenes played on loop just as they had for the past year he had spent as Ivan's toy:

_First, as always was Ivan. He stood, dark and fearsome against the window of Gilbert's room, a cruel look on his face. He smiled, "Hello, Gilbert. You know what I'm here for, correct?"_

"_Is it ever different?" The Prussian replied desolately._

_Ivan tugged the long scarf from his neck and continued to undress as he chided, "Now Gil…"_

"_I thought I fucking told you not to call me that you sick bastard! Get me out of here _now_ before I kick your sorry ass into the ground!" Gilbert turned around quickly, bristling with rage, but he was quickly subdued by a wave of nausea that sent him collapsing back onto the white down bed below him that was so disgustingly stained with Gilbert's blood, spit, urine, and their seed._

_The country laughed, "You're not in any position to be making such threats, Gil~. Still glad you refused my food when you had the chance?" He grabbed his favorite sex instrument—a long, tightly braided whip that left huge, gaping welts in Gilbert each time he struck the other's porcelain skin—and crawled into the bed on top of the perpetually-nude Prussian who was, at best, only half-conscious when the first blow struck. He didn't even have the strength to scream as the weapon sliced his back to ribbons._

"_I'm going to make you bleed, Gilbert, my doll. Be sure of that."_

_Another scene, this one seemingly happier. Roderich was right there, holding Gilbert tightly in his arms, looking somewhat shocked but otherwise fine with the situation. They were dancing, but no music played. The only sound for the longest time was the clack-clack-clack of their feet on the white tile of the Austrian's music room. Gilbert broke the quiet by breathing, "I am broken, my love."_

"_What do you mean, Gil?" He asked, surprise quickly replaced by concern, "It hasn't been so long since you were taken from me."_

_Gilbert shook his head slightly; tears rolling down his face, "Long enough. More than long enough." He broke away from the monotonous steps, broke away from Roderich's arms and wrapped his own around his shoulders, "He raped me, abused me, starved me, and all but killed me. He fucking broke me, Roderich!" He cried into his arms, wetting the sleeves of the long, crimson ball gown he wore. "Why didn't you get me Roddy? Why didn't you try? I thought you loved me!"_

_Suddenly, the beautiful, kind Roderich disappeared and was replaced with what Gilbert liked to believe was a demon, "Stupid child." Roderich snarled, kicking Gilbert hard in the ribs, causing the other to gasp out in pain, "You actually thought I'd love you once you were _used_? I knew all about what he was doing to you and I knew I would never be able to love such a tainted toy." He leered at Gilbert and knelt down closer to the ex-country, "Ivan couldn't break you, idiot. That's my job." With that, he plunged his hand deep into Gilbert's chest, his fingers constricting painfully around the albino's heart, before ripping it out of his chest, dark blood staining the dress a duller red, tainting the rich fabric as the shattered man cried out desperately against the agonizing pain._

_The next was almost as bad. Ludwig stood beside Veneziano, hugging and kissing a loving the little Italian, paying no heed to the corpse-like form of Gilbert who was slowly staggering into their home. "L-Ludwig! V-V-Veneziano! I'm b-back! Can't y-you s-see m-me?" Neither answered._

_Gilbert managed closer, falling weakly beside the sofa they were curled up on, blood streaming out of his mouth and seeping into the faded carpet as he screamed, "Look at me! Look at me, I'm dying! Can't I ask for a moment of your time? Please, _bruder_, just look at me…" But the pair continued as if he wasn't even there and Gilbert died on the familiar floor, unheeded and alone._

_Last was a black casket, completely isolated. Not a single soul seemed to notice the large, ornate item on the graveyard's sole hill. Time slowly eroded the varnish and the wood away so that the corpse inside was visible. _

_It proved to be a half-decayed Gilbert._

Gilbert was back. Finally back. Sure, he looked unhappy and in ill health, but at least the Prussian was back from Ivan's place. Ludwig had been surprised when his older brother had dropped so suddenly in the field, but marked it off to exhaustion and hunger. The small country was obviously bone-thin and apparently had been for a while, according to Ivan. The larger country had quickly dismissed Gilbert's fainting to be over-dramatic and ridiculous.

Without even thinking about it, Ludwig accepted his brother's captor's words and crossly scooped his brother into his arms. "Honestly, Gilbert. Don't be such an attention hog. We're all plenty eager to see you without fainting." He sighed just as he pushed open the door to their mansion.

Pale red eyes shot open at that, a mix of wrathful anger and horror filling the ex-country's heart as he woke from the nightmares to such terrible words from his dear brother. He looked up at Ludwig's face, trying to see what would make him say something like that.

He was interrupted by a loud cry, "Gil!" The Prussian turned his head slowly toward the sound and smiled softly, reaching out a bony arm in response, hoping the man took it despite his brother's presence. To his great pleasure, Roderich's warm hands enclosed his own as the Austrian breathed, "You're back. You're back. Thank God, you're back."

"I'm…Back…" Gilbert replied in a hoarse whisper, trying to calm his heart before the excitement became too much and he passed out again. Ludwig set him down on the plush white sofa he had been on with Veneziano in Gilbert's nightmares and stepped a little away, joining the rest of the crowd that consisted of the Axis countries, Antonio, and Francis, all of whom were there to see him return.

Gilbert smiled at all of them, but it didn't fix how terrible he looked. It was obvious Gilbert had been through tough times. Roderich was the first to ask, though, "Er… Gilbert? Are you alright?"

Anyone else asking that question would've received a far less gracious answer than the one Roderich got, "Do…I _look_… alright, Roddy?... I… haven't eaten… in days… I was beaten and…" Gilbert trailed off, embarrassed and unwilling to tell Roderich he had been raped.

Luckily for him, Roderich and the others needed no other reason to rush him to the hospital.

"…I'm done, West."

That was the end of everything. Ludwig had immediately looked up, his blue eyes searching his brother's tired, corpse-like face for an explanation, even a hint of what he was done with. Gilbert had always been unreadable, though. Whenever Ludwig tried to search his dear brother, he always felt like he was looking for something that wasn't there—as if there was nothing more to be found below the surface of cockiness and superiority that Gilbert wore like a cloak around his pale, narrow shoulders.

It was nine days after he got out of the hospital. The doctors had been pretty alarmed when they saw how much damage had been done to Gilbert, but he recovered nonetheless and had been relatively normal since then. He had gained weight and looked more like an actual human being, he could move around without fainting, his body didn't start bleeding from his cracked skin. However, there was something different about Gilbert that Ludwig noticed only every so often when Gilbert believed him not to be looking, or like right now.

Sometimes, that empty shell seemed full.

When the Prussian said nothing, Ludwig prompted, "Done with what, _bruder_? I don't understand."

"Done with the war, done with being a country," He snarled, "And done with you." Hate-laced red met sorrowful blue as Gilbert's words cut Ludwig, just like his own body had been cut only a few months earlier.

"…_Bruder_?"

"Shut _up_!" Gilbert screeched, eyes blazing, "I _hate_ you! You all but _killed_ me with your stupid war, and now I'll make sure I really am dead to you." He flung the door open with a solemn dignity that Ludwig had never seen from the wild Prussian and stated, "You will never see me again, West. This I swear."

Never again would Ludwig think of his brother as empty. When he would sit in Gilbert's old room, he would see not the cocky bastard he'd known for all his life, but the terrifying corpse that he had departed as. He saw a man who was so clever and composed that he could create a perfect cover, never revealing the complex layers that made him up. He had described this to Roderich about a year after Gilbert had left. The Austrian had simply glared at him and asked if he knew Gilbert at all.

Ludwig knew that Roderich knew exactly where Gilbert was. In fact, his brother was probably at that grand mansion, which would explain his recently rocky relationship with Roderich. However, no matter how hard Ludwig pressed his old friend for information, he never got so much as a hint of where Gilbert was hiding. Only once when he asked Elizaveta did he get any kind of an answer—one that consisted of: 'Never get near him again! He's finally back to normal!'.

So, Ludwig decided to spy on Roderich's mansion, hoping for a glance at his dear brother.


	2. Bothered

Bothered

The first glimpse of Gilbert Ludwig had in almost six years was of his brother and Roderich nude on a huge, black bed that made Gilbert's porcelain skin stand out beautifully, something Roderich obviously appreciated.

"Gilbert…" The Austrian breathed, kissing the albino softly before Gilbert threw his arms around the man and deepened the kiss, tongues mock-battling for dominance, though Ludwig could tell his brother was holding back, that he wanted to be dominated. When they finally broke apart, beaming wildly at each other, the red eyes that had been so broken were alight with the old Gilbert—the hollow one.

He pleaded, "Mm… More, Roddy! I'm bored!"

But, as always, Roderich was unmovable, "No. I have work to do. If you'd like to come…"

"You know I can't leave this room. No telling when West will pop in, remember?"

The dark-haired Austrian shook his head, "You have to reconcile with him sometime."

Soon, a lamp was flying through the air, exploding with a crash on the wall just behind Roderich, "No. Never," Gilbert snarled, "I swore that I would never ever see him again, nor would he see me."

Roderich slapped Gilbert, much to the former country's and Ludwig's surprise, "Shut up. I told you that if you were to live in this house, you were not to throw these ridiculous fits."

Gilbert tensed, his dark eyes flickering dangerously for a moment before returning to their normal brightness, "Yeah, yeah. You know you wouldn't kick me out even if I did, though. I'm too awesome!"

Roderich laughed, "And _that_ is why I love you." He kissed Gilbert playfully on the nose. "Will you come down with me? You can play with Gilbird while I work."

Gilbert beamed, "Okay, but you have to dress me, Roddy."

Roderich nodded, "If you wish, love, but I'll have you know that I'm going to dress you in one of my suits."

"Nooooo!" Gilbert moaned, flopping back against the bed, squirming oh-so-alluringly so that he was propped up on his elbows, backside perfectly visible, "They're not awesome at all!" He pouted at Roderich, moving just enough to allow the other man a glimpse of a ghost-white hip.

Roderich growled, his face turning scarlet, "Fine."

Ludwig dropped back to the ground, hand covering his own blushing face best it could. He felt as if he'd seen something he shouldn't. Not just the fact that he had seen his _brother_ naked in bed with another man, but the fact that he had seen his brother at all. It made him feel guilty and foul.

Despite all that, he was sneaking into the house to catch his brother and force him into talking to him.


	3. Calling

Calling

Sunlight streamed in through the wide-open window, making the sleeping Prussian glow, an unearthly halo highlighting every feature from his snow-white hair to his heavy black combat boots. Roderich rolled his eyes, "Mein got, Gilbert! You can't stay awake for longer than that?"

Gilbert didn't respond, naturally. It was incredibly difficult to rouse the ex-nation. Roderich once had to carry his lover out of the burning mansion because nothing had roused him from slumber. Gilbert had laughed at that when he finally woke up. He just didn't seem to care.

Roderich knew better, though. He saw the fear and doubt and dependence in the other man's eyes. After years of living with him, the Austrian was no longer fooled by the mask Gilbert put on like Ludwig was. The 'hollow' Gilbert, as Ludwig had so rudely put it, didn't exist in Roderich's eyes. He didn't see the man before him as empty. He would watch him for every action, every grin, every expression, and Roderich would be rewarded with the real Gilbert.

Roderich had always thought of himself as one of the last people that really cared about the ex-nation to discover his multi-faceted personality under the mask. When Ludwig had told him otherwise, he was both overjoyed and furious. Overjoyed because he was indeed the first to see the real Gilbert; furious because his boyfriend's own _brother_ didn't care enough about him to look past the mask.

That was when Roderich and Ludwig's relationship really shattered. Not that Ludwig would ever know. Why would he need to know and, honestly, who would tell him?

Several hours later, there was a loud knock on the door and a bellow of "Let me in Roderich! I know my _bruder_ is there with you, but I just want to talk to you for now."

Roderich jumped a foot in the air at this, his papers flying every-which-way, some landing on a slowly-awakening Gilbert. He blinked blearily, "Is that West making all that racket? He woke me up."

The Austrian nodded slowly, "I believe so, Gilbert."

A lengthy pause. Then, "What does he want?"

"To talk to me, apparently."

Gilbert staggered to his feet, still wiping away sleep, "Then I'm coming, too."

"No, Gilbert," Roderich breathed, leading the Prussian over to the plush couch, "Please, I don't want you and him… Near each other."

The ex-country shook his head, "You were right, Roddy. I've got to make up with him sometime. I figured that out while I was playing in here."

But Roderich saw through his lover as if he were transparent, "Don't give me that poppycock, Gilbert."

Gilbert grinned devilishly, "Who says 'poppycock' anymore? Man up and say 'bullshit' or at least 'bull'. I can't believe I let a pansy like you top me, since I'm so awesome."

Roderich scowled, "Just because I don't want to sully my mouth with such profanities—" There was another round of loud bangs on the door, more impatient than the first. "I don't have time for this. Just stay_ put_, Gilbert! _Please_!"

He finally gave in, sitting down on the couch miserably, annoyance and desperation obvious in his expression. Roderich hated leaving him like that and so finally gave in himself, "Oh, come on, if you must, but if you dare be rude to him or attack him in any way, I really will kick you out on the streets and never let you come back."

"Really, Roddy? Damn, that's great!" Gilbert jumped up from the couch and threw his arms around the other man, nuzzling his neck, "To thank you, I'll do something really special for you tonight~!"

Roderich blushed a violent red and coughed in embarrassment, "Y-you really don't have to…"

"But I will!" Gilbert cried just before another onslaught of knocking, "But, for now, we'd better go get West, huh?"


	4. Denied

Denied

The last thing Ludwig expected to see when the door was finally opened was his gorgeous bastard of a brother. However, that was exactly what he saw when the pair came to let him in. Just like he always did when they had fights as children, Gilbert was overplaying 'I'm perfectly fine without you'. He hung lazily on Roderich's shoulders, eyes sparkling with pure joy. He licked at Roderich's ear, as if he wondered what the man tasted like, eliciting a tiny squeak from the Austrian before he pushed Gilbert off him with a quiet 'stop being a tease'. Ludwig shook his head, still bewildered by the obvious fact that Roderich and Gilbert were dating.

Roderich turned to Ludwig as the German began to enter the lavish home and sighed, "You said you wanted to talk?"

"_Ja_. Only to you right now, though" he said coolly, looking pointedly at Gilbert.

The ex-nation growled, "_Excuse_ _me_? So, I'm not good enough to talk to anymore, West? I'm hurt. And here I came out just to see you." He turned to stalk back upstairs until Roderich caught his hand.

"_I_ want you here."

Gilbert's expression softened, "I know. But, I'm not going to be a complete ass to Ludwig. He _is_ my _bruder_, whether I like it or not." He kissed Roderich for a second, "Call me back when you're done." Roderich watched all the pain and disappointment and rage flick across the albino's face, all of which were being contained under his mask. Roderich didn't know how he did it—hold all those emotions inside. However, when Gilbert leaned closer and whispered in the Austrians ear: "If you hear screaming and yelling and breaking things, blame it on Elizaveta, please.", he understood that Gilbert couldn't hold them all in. Instantly, he hated Ludwig even more for hurting Gilbert like that.

"Alright, Gilbert. I'll come get you soon," Roderich said, releasing his lover's wrist. Gilbert smiled thankfully at the other man and carried himself up the stairs in as dignified a manner as possible.

"So, Rod—" Roderich slapped Ludwig across the face, which didn't so much hurt the burly German as surprise him.

"What the _fuck_ could you need to talk to me so badly about without Gilbert? Spit it out already!" Roderich's eyes blazed, hate seeping out from every pore of his body. He couldn't believe that Ludwig could be so cruel to his only brother.

"Roderich?" Ludwig was so surprised by his friend, he couldn't think of anything to say. Of course, he'd known that sending Gilbert away wouldn't score him many points with the Austrian, but he never expected the man to be that mad.

"Just tell me what you want," Roderich demanded as the sound of something large and probably priceless shattering reached their ears. The Austrian pinched the bridge of his nose, "_Quickly_."

Ludwig blinked, "I wanted to ask what Gilbert is to you."

Roderich looked up, "Isn't that obvious?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"Everything," The Austrian admitted, "He is my life and you're ruining it by even coming here."

Ludwig paused for a long time before asking, "Can you forgive me?"

"…You hurt him badly, Ludwig, and for that, I don't think I can ever forgive you."

Ludwig began to cry, "I just want Gilbert back. I didn't mean to hurt him! I swear I didn't, Roderich! You know that!"

"Actually, I don't, Ludwig," Roderich replied evenly, "You claim not to want to hurt him and yet today…" A distant shriek sounded in the lull, quickly followed by sharp, staccato _bang_s. The Austrian paled, "Oh, no. Gilbert, you idiot…" Without telling Ludwig anything, he began to race upstairs, panic obvious on his face.

Ludwig had no choice but to follow. He had to know what Gilbert had done.


	5. Enmity

**Author's Note:**

Hi! So, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and read. You have no idea what that meant to me. This is my first story published on Fanfiction, so I was thrilled to see such good reviews and so many views in the first few days. So, keep it up. It makes me feel good.

Anyway, I like to think as the first four chapters as something of a prologue, since this is where the story really picks up. I don't know what else to say about it. Just, I hope you enjoy.

So, I'm debating on whether I should add a chapter of smut and make it 'M' or just leave it nice and fluffy and angsty. Give me your ideas, please!

Enmity

"Gilbert!" Roderich cried, bursting into the small room he and the Prussian shared, expecting to find a bloody lover, but there was only Gilbert sitting on their large bed, the gun in his hand still smoking and three clear bullet holes in a picture of Ludwig.

"Hi," he said simply.

The Austrian pulled his lover into a tight embrace and breathed, "You idiot! I thought…"

"You thought what, Roddy? That I'd kill myself? Over Ludwig? I'm way too awesome for that."

"Good," Roderich sighed, kissing Gilbert over and over, "I've never been more thankful for your… 'awesomeness'."

Gilbert smiled and laid back on the bed, forcing Roderich to follow, relaxing into each other's warmth. Ludwig stood awkwardly at the door, grimacing at the anger he saw when Gilbert's eyes met his.

He managed, "Gilbert…" But the albino was obviously in no mood to talk to him, turning away without otherwise acknowledging his presence in the slightest. "Gilbert," Ludwig insisted, "Stop being a child."

Gilbert didn't answer except for allowing his whole body to stiffen up, as if preparing to attack. Roderich warned, "Don't push it, Ludwig. It would be best if you just leave."

Ludwig ignored the Austrian, "Gilbert! How many times do I need to apologize for you to forgive me?"

That was the breaking point. The Prussian knocked Roderich back, practically flying over to Ludwig, grabbing his neck and shoving his younger brother up against the wall. "I don't know, _bruder_," He snapped, "But _once_ might be nice." Ludwig's eyes widened and Gilbert cackled, "Oh, so you 'forgot' that you never once apologized for stripping me of everything, is that it?" His expression grew even darker, "Or is it just that you're an awful jerk that just likes to see me suffer?" He pushed Ludwig's chest a bit, "Which is it, my darling _bruder_? Tell me."

"Gilbert, this isn't worth it. Leave him alone," Roderich sighed, but Gilbert took no heed. He pressed Ludwig up to the wall even harder, angry tears streaming down his face. For a moment, it seemed as if the broken country would kill his brother, but the fingers uncoiled from around the thick neck, the hateful eyes looked away.

"I hate you, Ludwig," He finally said, "Leave and never come back. That's what will make me happy."

Ludwig opened his mouth to speak, but Roderich shook his head and gestured towards the door.

The burly German sat in his room, throwing one of Gilbert's bouncy balls he'd won from some stupid game against the wall. He could've sworn that he'd apologized to Gilbert. No wonder the albino was so furious. He had been a massive jerk to his only brother.

Just as this thought crossed his mind, several things happened at once. Ludwig threw the ball much harder than necessary and more in the direction of the door than the previous throws, and Veneziano flung the door open, resulting in a ball smacking right into the little Italian's face.

He bawled, "Ludwig! What was that for? That hurt!"

Ludwig sighed, "_Mien Gott_, Veneziano, you always seem to walk in at unfortunate times. Are you alright?"

The young man whimpered, "I-I think so… If you'll kiss it better…"

Ludwig rolled his eyes but kissed the Italian's forehead gently, pulling away quickly enough to see an annoyed expression flash across his face. "Ludwig," He complained, "If you treat everyone so distantly, I can see why Gilbert isn't talking to you anymore."

The blonde's eyes narrowed, "What?" Any day, that comment would've stung, but today it was especially painful. After Gilbert's complete rejection, Ludwig couldn't take any mention of his brother.

Veneziano shrugged, "Only that we've been dating for months and when I ask you to kiss me, you kiss my forehead. I am I that unimportant?"

"Veneziano…"

"It's alright. I still love you. I always will. Though, I understand that Gilbert's really driving you crazy right now." He smiled his cherubic smile and snuggled up to Ludwig, "So, what happened?"

And so Ludwig told Veneziano everything about his visit to Roderich's estate: the strange realizations, the disastrous meetings, and Gilbert's currently volatile state. "…I just don't see how Roderich controls him. My _bruder_ is unstable."

"More than usual?" The Italian inquired.

Ludwig blinked, "What does that mean?"

"Well, he was always sort of crazy, you know."

"…Then, yes. More than usual."

"Oh… That's bad…"

"Yeah. And mentions of me seem to make it much, much worse. I honestly thought he was going to kill me," Ludwig confessed, "It seems like his experiences in the second World War knocked his mask off a bit and he can't hide everything anymore."

Veneziano chirped in, "He still hides everything from me!"

"You never really knew him. He was captured before you could really meet him, so that doesn't count." Ludwig sighed.

Veneziano thought about that for a moment before declaring, "Maybe we should talk to whoever captured him, then. Oh, and Ludwig, did you get any pasta? I want some."

The German nodded, "We should. Russia… He was the one who seized him. We'll visit tomorrow, then."

"Good! Now, really. Do you have pasta or not?"

Veneziano is quite cute, huh? I don't really like him, I just felt like I needed someone to propel the plot, so he came in handy. Whatever. Anyway, I've decided that Friday is going to be my update date for this story, so no matter how many chapters I write throughout the week, they will all be posted Friday night (while school is in). Hopefully, I'll be able to meet my deadline most of the time.


	6. Fiend

Fiend

It wasn't too difficult to find Gilbert's attacker. Honestly, there weren't too many suspects in the first place. Narrowing it down from there was child's play. The huge Russian was the only one cunning and strong enough to keep feisty Gilbert down. So, Ludwig dragged a protesting Veneziano to Ivan's icy estate, trying to convince his lover that they'd simply be asking questions, nothing more.

Upon arriving at the estate, Ivan opened the door with an eerie smile, "Ludwig, Veneziano. What a… pleasure. Come in."

Veneziano whined softly, "Ludwig…" But the German quieted him with a sharp glance. He needed this visit and the Italian was not about to ruin his chances of getting the information he came seeking.

Ivan turned to them once they were situated in the large, pale, sparsely decorate parlor that resembled the vast majority of the mansion. His smile had not once wavered, which made Ludwig cringe internally. The Russian always had an aura of deadly violence about him that his wide smile only magnified. However, Ludwig still spoke, "I need to know what you did to Gilbert in the war, Ivan, sir."

Ivan laughed, "Now why would you want to know an unpleasant thing like that? Surely we could talk about something happier?"

"What's so bad about it?" Veneziano asked, curiosity piqued by Ivan's cagy answer.

"I broke him," Ivan said simply, as if he were stating the weather, "I didn't really mean to, but your brother is quite the fragile toy, Ludwig."

"Stop beating around the bush," Ludwig snarled.

Ivan sighed, "Fine. I suppose if you're so keen to hear it…

"I just captured him like the Allies wanted me to. They thought you'd come swinging in to rescue him immediately, but you didn't, and I waited for weeks on end but, you never came. So I began to play with Gilbert. He was, at first, quite the willing playmate, but he gradually got less and less cooperative, so I had to force him.

"One day, he just broke. It was as if a demon came and possessed him. When I entered the room that I held him in, I felt like I was trespassing. There was an… aura… about him that warned me not to touch him, but I did, and he immediately began throwing punches. It was like fighting a wild beast. He was no longer human, and I sincerely doubt he is human now."

"What do you mean by that?" Ludwig demanded.

Ivan looked at him gravely, "I mean what I say, Ludwig. Your brother is as demonic as they come. He is a danger. I suggest…"

Veneziano suggested, "Pasta?"

Promptly ignoring the Italian, Ivan continued, "_Death_." The word rang like a haunting toll, the implications hanging in the air, stagnant, forcing Ludwig to see their meaning.

He imagined his beautiful brother dead, bleeding freely on the floor, red eyes sightless as his lover shook his body desperately. Ludwig could even hear Roderich's voice- "_Don't die on me, Gilbert! Don't die!_" He shook his head, attempting to clear his mind of the terrible thought, only to have it replaced by another: Gilbert burned to a crisp, bald except for a few stray hairs that were miraculously kept intact. His skin littered with violent red burns, completely burned off in some places. His fragile being looked impossible, but Ludwig couldn't help choking back a sob. Thousands more possibilities ran through his mind—Gilbert drowning, Gilbert being tortured, Gilbert being shot, Gilbert being hanged, Gilbert being dismembered, Gilbert dying. All of this happened in less than a second, the images flashing across his mind for only moments before being replaced by similarly nightmarish scenes.

"…No." Ludwig gasped, "I'm not killing my brother."

Ivan shrugged, "It's your choice. I'm merely saying that it might be smart to consider your brother's mental instability—"

"Consider your own instability, you freak!" Ludwig shouted.

The huge Russian smiled, "Calm down, Ludwig, or I will help you." Ludwig understood what a danger it would be to have Ivan's 'assistance' and quieted down, allowing for the Russian to continue. "As I was saying, your brother is in quite the prickly place now. I have a feeling that he is on the edge of sanity and insanity. All I want you to do is think about whether Gilbert would be better off in a mental hospital."

Suddenly, a loud sob echoed in the bare room. Ludwig and Ivan turned to Veneziano, who was crying profusely, eyes bloodshot from the salty tears. He hiccupped, "I hate Gilbert, but… To kill him… Ludwig… You'd never, right?"

Ludwig put his arms around the little Italian and was about to assure him that he'd never, but Ivan cut in, "Never say never."

Ludwig nodded and scooped Veneziano up into his arms, bridal-style, walking out of the room as he said, "Thank you for your time, Ivan."

"Anytime, Ludwig. Anytime…"


	7. Great

Great

"Come here, Roderich!"

The Austrian's head appeared through the doorway, hair still dripping wet from his shower, hanging loosely around his pale shoulders. His dark eyes narrowed in confusion when he saw no sign of Gilbert in their luxurious room. He slid into the room, searching for any sign of his lover. When he found none, he scowled, "Gilbert! Where _are_ you hiding?"

"Here, Roddy. Always here," came the response, from behind Roderich. The dark-haired man spun around, and was caught in a passionate kiss the second he faced the Prussian. Tongues clashed, lips caressed, teeth ground against the other's, but Roderich sensed something was wrong with Gilbert.

He broke the kiss, "Gilbert, what's wrong?"

The Prussian shrugged and proceeded to lie down on the satin sheets, stark naked, "Nothing, Roddy." A pregnant pause, "I love you, you know."

"I love you too," Roderich sighed, kissing Gilbert's nose, "forever and always. That's why I know something's up, and I'm not letting you go without telling me."

"…Like I'm going anywhere," The ex-country said, "I lay here in your house all the time. Seeing Ludwig just made that fact real. Like, I never realized what I was missing before now."

Roderich laughed, "You don't have to stay in here. Sure, you might see Ludwig, but wouldn't it be worth it, my dear?"

Gilbert grinned, "I guess so. I'll come with you next time you go out, okay, Roddy?" But his face fell again, and he curled up into the sheets, unwilling to tell Roderich anything more.

But Roderich wasn't going to let it go so easily, "What else, Gilbert?"

"Nothing, just drop it. It's stupid."

"Nothing about you is stupid. Just tell me."

"I said drop it, Roderich."

Roderich flipped Gilbert over and perched determinedly on the albino's pale, thin hips, far enough forward so Gilbert's cock wasn't rubbing against Roderich, but close enough for Gilbert to pay attention. "No. Now, I told you to tell me what you're so upset about." Anyone else would've been thrown across the room and left alone for the rest of the night, but Roderich wasn't anyone. He was _the one_, and so immune from Gilbert's temper.

Gilbert turned away; his cheeks flushed a bright red, "I'm telling you, Roderich, it's so stupid even you'll laugh at me for being upset about it." Roderich chuckled and slid his hands down his love's chest, water dripping from his hair onto Gilbert's skin, waiting for Gilbert to spit it out already. "I… I was just mad you hadn't asked me to marry you yet."

"Marriage?" The Austrian demanded, a smile splitting across his face, "Really, Gilbert?"

The other turned even redder with embarrassment, "Only if _you_ ask _me_, Roddy. Me asking is like a girl asking the guy. It's just not done."

Roderich kissed Gilbert, wrapping his arms around the fragile ex-country under him—the country he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He whispered against Gilbert's skin, "Marry me, my love. Be my bride. Stay with me forever, please! I love you so much."

A smirk played at Gilbert's lips, "Yes, of course, love."

"And we'll be married as soon as possible! Two weeks, and we'll be together. I'll invite everyone! Of course, I'll have to get you an engagement ring. And I'll have to look—"

"Shut up." Gilbert chuckled. "It will be the most awesome wedding there's ever been, even if we don't get all that stuff," he declared, threading his fingers through Roderich's wet hair, "After all, it'll be _our_ wedding."

Roderich beamed, "Than allow me to give you an engagement present, Gilbert." He kissed slowly down the milky white skin, sucking and biting every so often, eliciting warm, sensual moans from Gilbert and causing dark purple marks to mar his otherwise flawless skin. While his mouth tended to Gilbert's upper body, his skilled fingers stroked Gilbert, who was already half-hard from Roderich's ministrations.

It certainly didn't take long for Gilbert to be fully hard, at which he breathed, "Roddy," The other man looked up at him, "Let me…" And he squirmed so that his lips were even with his fiancée's length, and kissed the tip ever so lightly, receiving a surprised gasp in return. When Gilbert took Roderich entirely into his warm mouth, it was all Roderich could do not to thrust into Gilbert's mouth relentlessly. The tongue that played so easily with him, that knew every centimeter of skin by heart, was too good to ruin with such a whorish act. Gilbert growled something around Roderich's dick, which made the Austrian shiver with intense pleasure.

"I… Don't… Undertand…"

Gilbert took Roderich out of his mouth for a second and breathed, "Don't hold back. It's our engagement night." A split second later, Gilbert was sucking harder than ever, and Roderich let go, thrusting into his love's throat while Gilbert's head bobbed with the thrusts.

Roderich cried, "Gilbert!" There was no need for more warning; Gilbert knew that his lover was about to come, and was fully prepared when the man released into his waiting mouth, swallowing it all without a moment's hesitation.

Gilbert's sexy little smirk was plenty to bring Roderich back to being half-hard. The albino had that effect on him. That was why they were so beautiful together—they didn't even need to try to pleasure each other. It came as naturally as breathing. Gilbert pressed his lips desperately to Roderich's, love and adoration spilling out from every pore of his being as their tongues danced around their moist caves, reveling in the fact that this man was completely his in every way. They were engaged, they were together, they were as happy as possible. It was almost too good to be true. Things like this didn't happen to people like them. Only princes and princesses got a fairytale ending, right?

Looking at Roderich as he lined up his length with Gilbert's entrance, the ex-country wasn't so sure. Surely, with someone as beautiful as Roderich, anything was possible. Finally, he was penetrated by his fiancée, who hit his prostrate with the ease that comes only with practice.

It was definitely going to be a great thing, their marriage.


	8. Huh?

Author's Note:

Hey hey. Sorry I was so very late in updating this. I've been sick, had tons of work, writers block, etc. It just hasn't been a good time.

As a result, this chapter is really terrible and basically filler. Still glad I updated, right?

Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone who has been adding this to their watch lists and favorite-ing it and such. I am so grateful to all of you and can't believe you all like this crap. Don't get me wrong, I love that you like it, I just think it's awful.

So, enjoy and please review/favorite/watch/whatever else!

-Rose

Huh?

"_What_?"

Antonio blinked, "Wait, you hadn't heard?"

Ludwig hadn't meant to run into the spacey country, but they were in a very popular square in Italy, he should've expected to find him or someone else like him around. He had no real fondness for the Spaniard that had been so friendly with Gilbert and who was dating his lover's brother. Now, with the bizarre news he was now telling Ludwig, the burly German had even less love for him, for it was most certainly not something he wanted to hear, "No, I had not heard about Roderich preparing to marry my _bruder_. When did this happen?"

The brunette shrugged, "Five, six days ago. They asked me to be a bridesmaid a while ago… Francis is Gil's maid of honor. Figures… He'd want a spotlight position like that… Not that I mind…" He trailed off, losing most of his interest in the conversation. "…I should probably find Romano…"

But Ludwig wasn't about to let him go so easily, "Wait. Who else was invited and why wasn't I?"

"Who _wasn't_ invited is more the question… Gil said they invited most of the countries… Only Ivan, Veneziano, and you were left out, I think… As for why, well, I think you can figure that out, Lud."

Ludwig's eyes narrowed in confusion, "But, why did they not invite Veneziano, at least? He didn't do anything to them."

"He's with you. At least, that's the reason Gil gave. He said he'd drag you along with him, so…" Antonio shrugged, "I've gotta go. 'Call Gil and all; tell him I got the stuff he wanted me to get. See you around, Ludwig!"

Ludwig was dumbfounded. He hadn't expected Gilbert and Roderich to be marrying anytime soon. It seemed so unlike Gilbert to be concerned with something like that, but he had agreed to it, and he was going to be joined to the other country forever. Not that it really meant anything. His people were already scattered across the world, barely under any rule. They were Prussian only in name and even then, they didn't cite their true country much nowadays. He knew that the two were not likely to be rushing into such a decision, but he couldn't help but resent Roderich a little for officially taking possession of his _bruder_.

Still, a part of him yearned to attend the ceremony and congratulate the two men who had once been so much to him. He wasn't allowed, though. If there had been any doubt about Gilbert's anger toward Ludwig, it was all eradicated with this. It was essentially Gilbert saying he was circumcising everything about Ludwig from his life and Ludwig couldn't be more upset at himself.

He had, in reality, brought it on himself. He'd hurt his brother, a crime he was finally paying for in full.

If only he could apologize…

It hit Ludwig, then—_what if I did apologize now?_ He knew Gilbert wanted an apology, but would he accept it? It had been so long, with so much hatred on Gilbert's part, could Ludwig really even hope for reconciliation with his brother?

Veneziano interrupted his thoughts, "Ludwig! I heard the best news~!" Ludwig turned quietly to the little Italian as he spoke, "Roderich and Gilbert are going to be married and Gilbert told me I could come if I didn't bring you!"

Ludwig narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance. Why would Veneziano bother telling him something like that? It was cruel and unnecessary, though he doubted the little country realized that. But then the meaning behind his words got through, "Wait, Veneziano, you talked to Gilbert today?"

"Just now, why?" He beamed, still not quite getting it.

Ludwig gripped his shoulders tightly, "_Where is he?_"

The Italian whimpered, "Ludwig, too tight!" Ludwig relaxed his grip a bit, waiting for an answer. "He's over at the train station. He was getting ready to go back to Austria when I talked to him."

"Thank you, Veneziano!" Ludwig breathed, kissing his lover gently on the lips, "I'll be back in a moment. Find something nice to wear to my _bruder_'s wedding, alright?" He was soon running off to the train station, desperate to find Gilbert, to apologize and congratulate him at the very least.

"I love you, Ludwig!" Veneziano called after the quickly disappearing figure of the German, a smile dancing on his lips from the kiss. If only Ludwig did things like that more often… "Veh~" He sighed, wandering off to another store, "At least I got that one."


	9. Indecent?

Author's Note:

Here! Finally, I have it written! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long for this, but it's here and guess what- it's the begining of the end. I kind of hate how poorly this entire story is written, so after I actually finish the thing I'll probably go back and rewrite this story. For now- enjoy Gilbert and Ludwig fighting (again?)!

-Rose

* * *

><p><span>Indecent?<span>

Gilbert saw his brother as soon as he stepped in the train station. It wasn't hard, not really, when Ludwig stood out so much against the high-class Italians all around him. For the first time in hours, Gilbert was glad for the ridiculously girly outfit Francis had forced him into because there was no way Ludwig would recognize him. Normally, the Prussian had no qualms about crossdressing, but this… was a little much, to say the least. His white hair was lengthened with curling extensions, framing his angular face that was heavily covered in makeup so that his eyes popped out from deep shadows and lips were the color of the red rose. He wore a simple black strapless dress with strappy black heels and sheer thigh-high socks to accompany it. However, the worst part of the outfit was the underwear—black lace panties that barely held him. The sensation was so bizarre, he simply couldn't get used to it. Even after an entire day of shopping in them with the Frenchman, he still whined, "Francis! How the _hell_ do you wear these?"

The blonde chuckled, "You really think I wear them, _mon_ _ami_? I only gave them to you so you could please Roderich later tonight!"

Gilbert laughed, "You're disgusting!" The Frenchman, who looked just as disturbingly like a woman as Gilbert did, cracked a long, perverted smile at Gilbert in response, obviously amused by his best friend's reaction. The other sniffed in feigned annoyance, but he loved Francis. He was his best friend in the world and nothing would ever change that.

As happy as this moment was for Gilbert, he was constantly keeping an eye on Ludwig, waiting for him to see through their disguises and come straight for them. He was so distracted, Francis commented, "Gil, what's the matter…? Oh…" From the Frenchman's reaction, Gilbert could tell he'd seen Ludwig, too.

"Yeah. I don't want him to see us."

Francis shook his head, "Gilbert, you can't hide from him forever. He's your brother and always will be." Obviously disappointed in the albino, he sighed, "You have a choice to make, Gilbert. Either we catch our train now or you talk to your brother like the adult you are."

Gilbert growled, "What the hell do you want me to say to him, Francis?" Honestly, Gilbert did feel strange keeping his brother away from him, but he was a long way off forgiving him. He wasn't sure exactly what he was waiting for Ludwig to do, but he knew when he looked at him that his heart was void of all love for him. In fact, the only emotion he felt when he looked at his brother was hatred, burning and terrible. He grimaced at the powerful feeling, trying to fight down the anger, but it swelled up and consumed him as he watched Ludwig search fruitlessly for someone, probably him.

Francis replied, "Gil? Hate is not a beautiful emotion, and don't tell me you're not in a rage, I'm your best friend, of course I know. All I think you should do is listen to what he has to say. He's obviously looking for you."

"Or maybe he's looking for someone else and will blow me off again." Gilbert snarled bitterly. The memory of the fiasco the night of his engagement was still fresh and raw in his mind, pain from Ludwig's dismissal of him very real and agonizing. What kind of bastard blows off the brother they haven't seen in years?

Francis sighed, "Gilbert, don't take this the wrong way, but stop being a bitch and get over there." He pushed his unwilling friend toward the large blond, calling "Ludwig! Ludwig!"

Ludwig turned toward the voice and narrowed his eyes in confusion. The person calling to him was a very pretty young woman, only exceeded in beauty by the albino girl she was pushing ahead of her. He opened his mouth to ask who they were, but the words died as the two ladies got closer, revealing the features of Francis and _Gilbert_. Ludwig floundered for a moment, trying to take in the two men dressed all-too-well in tight-fitting dresses and stilettos.

He finally managed, "Wow…"

Gilbert growled, hatred turning his vision red and hazy. Ludwig really needed to learn how to get to the point so he wasn't in danger of his older brother murdering him. Just another annoying tidbit about Ludwig, he thought. Normally, Ludwig's not getting to the point was fine, but it was unacceptable now. Gilbert's once-dear brother was walking on ridiculously thin ice, and any misstep could—and most likely would—send him plummeting to his ruin.

Francis noticed the dangerous mood Gilbert was in and urged, "Were you looking for someone, Ludwig?"

He blinked out of his astonishment and nodded, "Yes, sorry. I was looking for you, Gilbert. I won't make you stand here and listen to me for a long time, because I know you still hate me, but I just wanted to say two things. Congratulations on your engagement and I'm so very sorry for not coming to your aid. It was the worst mistake I've ever made."

Gilbert's eyes widened in shock. _An apology_? He had been expecting something stupid to come out of his brother's mouth, not something so…Sincere. He meant every word, even the hateful part of Gilbert had to concede that. His burning hatred began to ebb from his heart, but love did not replace it. There was no way he could love Ludwig again. No way. So, he nodded gracefully, "Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Ludwig. I appreciate the apology and your congratulations. I hope you understand that this doesn't change our relationship. I can't forgive you. I don't hate you, but I will never call you my brother again."

He turned away, grabbing Francis's wrist and saying, "Let's go. I want to go back home." He wasn't the hollow Gilbert now. The mask that hid his true self had been shattered with his hate for Ludwig. For the first time since Gilbert could remember, he wasn't holding up a front, there was no ridiculous smile plastered on his face to hide his soul. It felt wrong, as if he were betraying himself, as if his soul was false. It felt terrible, but wonderful, being rid of the shield that had always protected him, and Gilbert smiled faintly as he wondered how happy Roderich would be when he realized the mask was gone. He'd always hated the way Gilbert hid himself. He'd always say that his soul was so much more beautiful than the mask.

Roderich was a liar, though. The true Gilbert was harsh and unforgiving, cruel as anything. He wasn't the happy-go-lucky idiot he pretended to be. He'd held up the mask all this time so people around him wouldn't get hurt, so he wouldn't push them away. Of course, he had control over himself, he could be kind and good, but he was more inclined toward bitterness. Perhaps his hatred had corrupted him, or perhaps that had always been him, but either way, the true Gilbert was dangerous.

Gilbert's response angered his brother, however. Ludwig acknowledged that it had been foolish to assume that his brother would accept him back into his life, but at the same time, was put off that Gilbert could be so high-and mighty, refusing to love him again. As stupid as it was of him, he couldn't help but growl, "You _bastard_! Why is nothing I do good enough for you? So I was too busy protecting everyone else to get you back from the Allies! Get over it!" Gilbert half-turned back to Ludwig, silently daring his brother to go on.

Francis tried to push Gilbert away, laughing nervously, "Gil, come, come. Your darling lover awaits you!" The albino was stubbornly stuck in place, though, listening for more bitter words from the German.

Ludwig recognized the danger he was putting himself in, but continued regardless, "You think you have everything, don't you? Adoring friends, a fabulous fiancée, and no goddamned brother to hold you down. Look at you—even I can tell you've dropped that ridiculous façade that I could never see through until it cracked. For what? Hmm, Gilbert? Did you just let it go so you can go back and be a crybaby bitch to your Roderich, show him that you've killed off your past for him?"

Gilbert smiled. It was a wicked, dangerous smile, one of a crocodile before it sinks its teeth into your head, but a smile nonetheless. He stepped closer to Ludwig, ignoring Francis's pleas to leave. When he was right in front of the German, the Prussian punched him in the face as hard as he could, effectively breaking the younger's nose before delivering a sharp kick to the gut which made the other double over in pain, allowing Gilbert to bring his stiletto heel to the back of Ludwig's head in another kick that left the German helpless and bleeding on the floor.

"Fuck you." Gilbert snarled, striding away from Ludwig proudly, not even looking back to see if Francis was following him to the train. He didn't care. Not really.


	10. Jealous

Author's Note:

* * *

><p><span>Jealous<span>

Ludwig lay in the small hospital room, Veneziano curled up beside him despite the nurses' gentle reprimands, wide awake. He was supposed to be sleeping, recovering from his vicious brother's attack, but when his head was racing as it was, how was he expected to get any real rest?

He hated his brother for the attack, hated him for being such a bastard. But, did he deserve it? Had Ludwig really deserved such harsh treatment from his flesh-and-blood? The answer hadn't come, despite four hours of asking, and now his head was starting to hurt. Whether it was from the concentration or Gilbert's stiletto, the German wasn't sure, but it hurt like hell.

Was that something else he deserved?

Suddenly, one of the nurses stepped in the room, allowing a few rays of dawn to seep into the dark. She smiled softly, "You have a visitor, Mr. Ludwig. A Mr. Roderich is here to see you."

Ludwig's insides froze, "Is an albino man with him?"

"No, sir. Just Mr. Roderich."

What could the Austrian want with him? "…Alright, I'd like to see him, then." His headache could wait.

"Of course, sir. He'll be right in." She slipped out again, shutting the door behind her. Seconds later, the handsome country burst into the room, striding over to Ludwig's bed as quickly as possible.

"What kind of _idiot_ are you?" He snapped, glaring down at Ludwig. The blonde could tell Roderich was in no mood for beating around the bush. Actually, he had an aura of danger resembling Gilbert's about him.

The German replied, "Obviously a huge one, since I'm sitting in here because of my cross-dressing _bruder_. Speaking of, how'd you enjoy that little present?"

"N-none of your business, Ludwig." Roderich blushed, looking away for a moment, "Enough about me. Why did you provoke him?"

"None of your business, Roderich."

The Austrian's dangerous aura returned, "It is _so_ my business. Gilbert is my—"

"Your fucking _fiancée_. I _know_. I _get it_." Ludwig snarled viciously at the other.

"What is your problem? Do you have an issue with me marrying Gilbert?"

"No. Yes. I don't know, Roderich."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm jealous of you. You have Gilbert. He loves and respects you. You know him. I never had that with him, okay? I miss him and feel awful that I can't ever have that kind of relationship with him because I ruined it." Ludwig turned from Roderich. "Please just leave me alone."

And so Roderich left, stunned.

Ludwig's head hurt even worse.

* * *

><p>End Note:<p>

I love you all for reading~! Please review, rate, ect.

Oh, and I'm now a beta reader, so I'd love it if you guys would come to me to be your beta. 3

And look forward VERY SOON to the ending of our tale.


	11. Kindness

Kindness

It had been twenty years since that day. Marriages had been inducted; peace reinstated; love flowed freely in the world yet again.

Everyone was happy again. Everyone except the Austrian.

He wore only black and never left his home except to wander aimlessly around the gardens. He rarely spoke and barely ate, and his mind had deteriorated into a shattered mess of grief. Roderich's body persisted doggedly, but the man himself was gone, just like his lover.

One night, soft footsteps sounded in the huge bedroom Roderich lay in, wide awake, the sheen of tears stark against his skin in the pale moonlight. The country turned weakly to the visitor and began to cry yet again. Ludwig could never learn when to let demons lie. The burly man had a letter in his hand and a sheepish look on his strong features as he whispered, "I-I was hoping you'd come..." He handed over the envelope expectantly, watching the Austrian for any sudden changes in temperament. The country had not been known to have the easiest temper these past years. Anything could send him into an emotional hurricane.

Luckily, the Austrian simply took the letter and opened it up soundlessly, eyes lethargically scanning the ornate stationary before he slumped back into the pillows, his expression unfathomable. Ludwig tried, "So, will you come, Roderich? It would mean a lot to both Veneziano and me."

Roderich breathed, "If I come, do I get to kill him, too?"

The question stung like a slap, "Roderich, it wasn't my fault. You _know_ that. It was Ivan. _Ivan_! Not me, alright?"

"You knew he was there."

"…"

"You knew he had a pistol."

"…"

"And yet you just let him shoot him." The Austrian shot up, trembling with rage, "YOU LET HIM KILL YOUR BROTHER! YOU LET HIM KILL GILBERT!"

"Please, Roderich. What could I have done?" Ludwig begged, guilty tears running down his own face. There wasn't a day he didn't hate himself for letting Ivan kill Gilbert. He didn't understand why he'd let the Russian catch his beautiful brother in his crosshairs, but he had. It had been a catastrophic day for all involved, surely, but none had been so devastated at Roderich. The man had sat at the blood-soaked altar with his crimson bride for twenty-four hours, when the paramedics got tired of waiting and loaded them both into the ambulance. Even then, Roderich was holding Gilbert's lifeless body, tears running down his face.

Roderich cried, "I don't know, Ludwig, but you could've done something! You and Ivan _ruined_ my future! I can never, ever have him again, do you know that? I am _stuck_ without him. That's something I will never be able to forgive you for, so stop asking."

Ludwig hugged the Austrian tightly and murmured, "We all miss him."

Roderich scoffed, "None more than me. I've been mourning him for twenty years, Ludwig."

"As have I. I miss him, you have to believe me, but we have to move on. I'm doing you this kindness, so please appreciate it."

"'Kindness'? Well, if this hell is 'kindness' then I never want to see heaven."

"Roderich?"

"Get out."

The absence of one country does not change the movement of the Earth. It will still turn upon its Axis, strong and eternal, even if all the nations were to be gone.

Roderich knows this, and yet cannot believe it.

For his world is no longer turning.


End file.
